


Paralyzed

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kidnapped Clarke, Spoilers, bellamy being bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: “Clarke?” he said, stepping outside in the somewhat cold night but she wasn’t there. Did she really left the party so early? He looked around as he made his way towards the balcony but still no sign on her.It confused him because he wasn’t that far behind her, how come she disappeared so quickly? He reached the end on the balcony, grabbing on the marble to support himself and that’s when his eye caught something weird.ORAs soon as I saw the 6x04 trailer and realized that Clarke was in danger, I knew I was going to write a fic of Bellamy saving her. You can thank me later.





	Paralyzed

Bellamy couldn’t get his eyes from Clarke ever since she walked into the dance room. He saw her in that blue dress and all the words disappeared from his mouth, leaving it hanging open. She must have noticed him, because she gave him a small smile before Jordan took her by the hand and guided towards the other side of the room. 

For a few moments he lost her in the crowd but found her again, her golden hair sticking out from the semi lit room. Jordan was with Abby and the girl from the tavern and Clarke seemed happy to join them, so Bellamy returned to his friends too, making a mental note to go say hi to them later. 

He shifted his focus on the argument Murphy and Emori had about the drinks they were served but his thoughts kept drifting to the other group, and more specifically to the princess that just walked in. 

Listening to the couple arguing was like white noise for him so he didn’t realize when the time passed and suddenly the music changed and most of the couples moved towards the middle of the room which he assumed would be their dance floor for the rest of the night. 

Echo gave his hand a squeeze to get his attention. “I would ask you to dance with me, but your leg still hasn’t healed completely” she explained, giving his cheek a kiss, “Do you mind if I have some fun with Raven instead?” 

“Raven can dance?” Bellamy joked, earning an shove from the mechanic. “Okay, okay! Go have as much fun as you want” he told Echo kissing her cheek before lelling go of her back. 

“Don’t drink our drinks. I’ll be watching you!” Murphy warned Bellamy as he too took Emori’s hand and followed Raven and Echo. 

He watched them leave over his shoulder as he turned around to rest against the bar. Then from the corner of his eyes, he saw Clarke pushing her way through the crowd and heading for the exit. 

He frowned, confused as to why she would already leave the party the Sanctum people put together for their official arrival. Leaving his glass on the counter for the bartender to take care of it, he slowly made his way towards the door, hopping that it will be quick enough to catch up with her. 

Thankfully most of the people were dancing so the walkway wasn’t too crowded and he didn’t have to push his way out. As soon as he was by the door, he pushed it open, hopping that Clarke just wanted some air and didn’t leave the party. 

“Clarke?” he said, stepping outside in the somewhat cold night but she wasn’t there. Did she really left the party so early? He looked around as he made his way towards the balcony but still no sign on her. 

It confused him because he wasn’t that far behind her, how come she disappeared so quickly? He reached the end on the balcony, grabbing on the marble to support himself and that’s when his eye caught something weird. 

On the ground floor someone was walking very very slow, heading behind a building and suddenly, panic raised inside him. It wasn’t just some. It was a man, carrying another person on his shoulder. He was carrying Clarke.

Bellamy’s feet started moving without even him realizing it, the only thing that made him register what was going on was the sharp pain from his stabbed leg ever time he stepped on it. But it wasn’t enough to stop him. It never was and it never would be.

He was running down the side stairs when the person carrying Clarke noticed him and picked up his pace. “HEY!” Bellamy yelled, hopping that not everyone was in the party, that someone would hear them and help him get to Clarke before it was too late.

Thankfully it wasn’t easy to run with a person and by pushing himself a bit, Bellamy was able to reach the man sooner than he thought. He jumped on him from the his free side and the three of them went rolling on the gravel floor. 

His leg was screaming but he pushed the pain away, lifting himself on all four. Snapping attention back to the man, he found him crawling away from him and towards Clarke. Bellamy never imagined he could scream this loud until he heard himself scream while launching himself to the man again. “GET AWAY FROM HER!” 

The first few moments were a blur to him and then he found himself on top of him, fingers around his neck, choking the life out of him. The man was kicking under him, trying to break free or to punch Bellamy away from him but he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Bellamy knew that it would be better in he kept him alive, to interrogate him but the rage was clouding him mind and he only tightened his grip around his neck. Right when he was sure he was going to kill him, he noticed the man’s hand reaching for something, something that shined on the moon’s light and his instincts told him to move away. 

The blade missed his neck by inches and he fell backwards, crawling away from the now armed man. They were staring at each other, both trying to catch up their breath as they stood up. “You’re not going to make it out.” Bellamy told him, “How many of us do you think you can kill?” 

“As many as I have to take this Prime to my people” he told Bellamy and without a warning, he swinged his knife toward Bellamy, forcing him backwards, away from Clarke. The man tried again and as Echo taught Bellamy on the ring, he took the opportunity and kicked his feet under him. 

The man fell on his back with a heavy thump, knocking the air out of him and the weapon frying closer to where Clarke was left lying. Bellamy glared at the heaving man on the ground and quickly made his way towards the knife and Clarke. 

Their eyes met and he realized she was conscious which only meant that the man used the same thing they used on Madi a few day ago and she was paralyzed. A second later he saw the dart sticking out from her arm, confirming his theory. 

He had just grabbed the knife from the ground when the man came from behind him, arms thrown around his shoulders, trapping him as they fell close to Clarke’s feet. The knife slipping from his fingers and falling somewhere around them.

They fought, punches were thrown and yells cut the quiet night while both of them were trying to get the upper hand. After what felt like an eternity, Bellamy found himself sadling the man, pinning him under his weight, realizing that now all he needed was to find that knife and kill him. 

He ignored a small stab he felt on his thigh, since it was nothing compared to they way the rest of his body was screaming, as his fingers reached for the knife behind him and next thing he knew, the knife was in the man’s neck. He heard his last breath as his head felt to the side, lifeless and only then Bellamy allowed himself to breath. 

He let out a sigh and without wasting any moments, he pushed himself off the man and crawling towards Clarke’s body. Her head was facing the other way and he saw the panic when he moved her to face him, then the relief settled in her eyes as she realized it was him. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay” he whispered and candled her head in his shaking hands. She closed her eyes when he leaned down and rested his forehead on hers. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.” he was whispering again and again, stroking her cheek with his thumb and slowly lifting her body to lay against his. He knew that it was normal that she couldn't move, that she should soon be alright like Madi, but he couldn't shake the thought of almost losing her.   


His eyes shifted toward her arm where he knew he would find the dart only to find nothing. He frowned and before he could say anything, he felt his leg going numb. He glanced down to his thigh, trying to understand what was wrong with it and saw something sticking out of his leg. He groaned, realizing what happened. 

The man, in his desperation, took Clarke’s dart and tried to paralyze Bellamy as well before he could kill him but since is was already used once, it wasn’t that strong. Or at least not as quick. 

Afraid that sooner or later Bellamy’s body will be paralyzed too, he decided that they didn’t need to be on the ground until someone found them, so with all the strength he had in him, he managed to get both him and Clarke against the nearest wall. 

He rested his back on the wall and brought Clarke to lay against his chest as his body slowly gave in the poison. Clarke’s head fell back on his shoulder, making it possible for them to at least look at each other until they were found.


End file.
